


O meu amor é matéria divina

by mols



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Other, abner/gadreel reference, destiel reference
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-13
Updated: 2014-09-13
Packaged: 2018-02-17 05:17:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2297894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mols/pseuds/mols
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quando Castiel está sozinho onde ele e Gadreel foram presos, o anjo de olhos azuis tenta encontrar algo que lembre a todos do sacrifício de seu irmão.<br/>Supernatural não me pertence e eu não ganho nada com as minhas histórias sobre isso.</p>
            </blockquote>





	O meu amor é matéria divina

Castiel curvou o corpo sobre os pedaços da cela que haviam sobrado do suicídio de Gadreel. Seus olhos marejavam enquanto espalhava os detritos a procura de qualquer coisa que o fizesse – e aos outros – lembrar-se de seu irmão, de quem deu a vida e a existência para que começassem a acreditar nele e na sua verdadeira vontade; e, finalmente, dar um fim aos planos de Metatron.

Em meio aos seus pensamentos, o anjo debruçou-se sobre o chão quando um colar apareceu em meio aos escombros.

Castiel, tocando-o, percebeu que, pela textura, era algo antigo e de uma época há muito tempo esquecida. Virando-o na mão, descobriu uma pequena inscrição:

_O meu amor é matéria divina e nunca irá deixar de existir_

Logo após ler, o anjo fechou os olhos, apertando o objeto contra o peito: sentimentos emergiram sobre seu peito e ele soube que Gadreel era seu irmão até quando se falava em coisas do coração.


End file.
